


A Friend in Need Is a Friend Indeed

by BirdSimulator



Category: Dirty Bomb (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdSimulator/pseuds/BirdSimulator
Summary: Sparks and Proxy have always had each other's backs, regardless of circumstances.In other words:  What's better than this?  Gals being pals.





	A Friend in Need Is a Friend Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick to get it out of my system because I am on a bit of a fic bender. I have always thought of Proxy and Sparks as casual #pals while they're outside of relationships because hooking up with strangers is overrated. This particular bit falls into the timeline before Sparks is with Nader and Proxy is with Aimee - even when that rolls around it's never anything they're weird about.

Sparks made her way to the garage, her purposeful pace driven by a ravenous want that churned in the deepest pit of her gut.  She went through the set of double doors leading into it hoping she would find what she was after. Her eyes darted around the concrete room until they landed on her target in the far corner.  She took another quick scan to make sure they didn’t have an audience before going over.

 

“Proxy.”

 

She turned away from her workbench to look at Sparks as she scurried up to her.  “Ay, what brings you here?” Her expression changed as Sparks got closer. She must've recognized her particular sense of urgency enough to make an educated guess.  The corner of her mouth turned up into a mischievous smirk. “Something getting to you, darling?”

 

“Do not give me that,” Sparks hissed, keeping her voice low.  She knew full well that the walls had ears as well as eyes. Proxy did too - she just didn't care.  

 

Proxy casually leaned back against the workbench, infuriating smugness emanating from her.  “Anything I can do for you?”

 

“Not.   _Here_.”

 

“Well, unfortunately you caught me in the middle of work.”  Proxy gestured to the workbench without looking away. She had been tinkering with some gadget or another, an array of tools scattered across the surface along with a series of scribbly blueprints and notes stuck to the pegboard.  At least it wasn’t a mine this time. “It’s really _very_ important, you see.”

 

“Surely you can spare time.”  Sparks leaned in and dropped her voice to a heated whisper.  “I promise, will not be long.” It was far from the first time Sparks had come to her in a time of need.  They tended to keep their little arrangement off the clock most of the time.  Most.

 

Proxy held silent eye contact for a moment, clearly just trying to make Sparks squirm.  “Maybe I can peel myself away for a bit.  Has been a while since my last break.”  She wiped off her hands on a rag to clean them up somewhat before tossing it to land on the corner of the workbench.  “Lead on.”

 

Sparks burned with anticipation, sweet relief so much closer than she’d previously hoped.  She turned on her heel and was caught off guard by a hand groping her ass.  Proxy’s cheeky grin greeted her when she glanced back over her shoulder.  “ _Behave_ ,” she scolded, knowing that it was far from convincing considering their unspoken plans.  

 

“Make up your mind,” Proxy quipped as she followed Sparks out of the garage and into the hall.

 

Sparks was too fond of their misbehavior for her own good.  “Save it, then.”

 

“That’s more like it.”  Proxy paused in front of the bathrooms, making Sparks stop in her tracks.  “Give me a sec.”  She held up her hands. They were still smudged with grease, which was more or less a universal constant when she was in the garage.  “Gotta wash up.”

 

Sparks leaned against the wall as Proxy disappeared into the bathroom, taking the time to ponder where they were going to go.  She rejoined her a couple minutes later to bring her out of her thoughts.  “Sorry that took a while, you know how stubborn that shite is.”

 

“Mhm.”  Sparks got a glimpse of her now-immaculate hands and continued down the hall, heading towards the clinic.  Chances were Phoenix was still there.  The last thing she needed to risk was serving him something to potentially blackmail her with on a silver platter - provided he cared enough in the first place, that is.  He was never much of one for meddling and even if that were the case he knew better than to try crossing her.  All things considered it was worth checking out.

 

Sparks made it to the clinic’s open door, peering in to see that it was empty.  Proxy followed her in without shutting the door as Sparks checked the back room.  Nobody.  The one place she knew for sure they were safe from prying eyes was through a door at the end of the short hall.  Command didn’t bother with installing monitoring equipment there as it was little more than a glorified janitorial closet.  It was their go-to choice.  Sparks gestured for Proxy to come along as she headed towards it, still on high alert for any signs of unwanted company.

 

Proxy brushed past her to open the door and step aside for her.  “Ladies first.”

 

“Shut up,” Sparks murmured on her way in.  Proxy responded with an amused grin.  She tugged a cord in the corner to turn the light on after Proxy pulled the door closed behind her.  The closet was hardly made for two, leaving mere centimeters between them in the cramped space.

 

Sparks didn’t squander time, unceremoniously unzipping her pants and shoving them down her thighs.  Proxy took over as she kneeled in front of her to pull them the rest of the way into a pool around her ankles under Sparks’ burning gaze.  

 

“Oh you poor thing,” Proxy tutted, instantly noticing how much Sparks had already soaked her panties.  She took it upon herself to slide them down to join her pants.  “How long have you been needing attention?”

 

Sparks tensed as Proxy’s hands came back to rub up along the inside of her thighs.  “Too long.”

 

“Obviously,” she chuckled.  “You really should’ve gotten me sooner.”

 

“I thought I could hold out until after work,” Sparks huffed as Proxy slipped her thumb through her slick folds.  

 

“And thinking about it just made it worse, hm?”  Proxy’s other hand made its way up under Sparks’ shirt to caress her breast over her bra as she kissed her lower belly.  All the while she kept circling her thumb around her clit to leave her thighs twitching.

 

Sparks melted into her touch, a little “ _uh-huh_ ” being the best reply she could manage.  

 

“Aren’t you lucky I’m here?” she teased, knowing from plenty of experience that it was one of Sparks’ weak points and not the least bit shy about exploiting it.  “Where would you be without me?”

 

“I am lucky, but…”  Sparks was cut off as Proxy leaned closer, her breath rolling over her skin making her shiver.  “I prefer to think of where you _should_ be,” she huffed, locking eyes with her and reaching down to work her fingers into her hair.

 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Proxy mumbled with a maddeningly sultry undertone, moving her thumb out of the way.  “And you get on my case about manners.”

 

Sparks wasn’t able to respond before Proxy nuzzled between her legs.  A sigh trapped itself in her throat as the strokes of her hot tongue stole her breath.  She leaned back into the shelves for support, hips tilting to grant Proxy more access while holding her head against her with an ever-tightening grip in her hair.  

 

Proxy turned her hand so she could bury two fingers into Sparks, a task made easy thanks to her being all but dripping wet.  Her knees buckled slightly as Proxy curled them inside her to find their mark.  Meanwhile the hand that was up her shirt slid down her belly before disappearing from her altogether.  Sparks glanced down to see Proxy fumble with the fly of her pants so she could shove her hand into them.

 

“ _Damn it_ ,” she groaned, still trying to keep her voice low.  Proxy was hardly making it easy for her, her mouth and fingers more than familiar with everything it took to make her unravel.  She glanced up at her with a devilish glint in her eye before focusing back on her work, picking up her pace to leave Sparks shaking in place.  Sparks brought her free hand up to cover her mouth in her last ditch attempt to keep herself quiet with mixed results.  It didn't help when Proxy's own moan added more fuel to the fire.  

 

The closet door didn’t lock.  If anyone heard them there wasn’t a hope in hell of not literally being caught with their pants down.  Even though the ever-present risk lingered in the midst of her mind’s lusty haze it wasn’t enough to keep a moan from rattling out of her throat.   Her weight sank as her legs started to give out.

 

Feeling her fall apart only encouraged Proxy further, determined to shove Sparks past her rapidly-approaching tipping point.  Her mouth stopped briefly to pant out a question. “ _Don't you want to come for me?_ ”

 

Another devastating weak point.  She choked back a moan as a wave of pleasure crashed over her, her hips jerking against Proxy's mouth.  “ _Yes_.”

 

Proxy's fingers worked feverishly against her spasming muscles.  “Then _do_ it.”  She rededicated her lips and tongue to ravishing her clit, pulling Sparks under with unbridled hunger.  Sparks just barely managed to hold herself up, the shelves and Proxy bearing most of her weight in a collaborative effort.  It took a few moments for Sparks to be sure enough she could support herself before she let go of Proxy’s head.

 

Proxy withdrew her fingers, taking them in her mouth to clean them quickly.  “Damn,” she huffed as she pulled her other hand out of her pants. She looked at her fingers, which were shiny with slick.  “You went and got me all worked up now.”

 

“I could repay favor,” Sparks chuckled.  “Or is work too important?”

 

“To tell you the truth I was just faffing about earlier.  Only said that to mess with you.”

 

Sparks stooped down to pull up her pants, casting a teasing look at Proxy.  “So… is that yes?”

 

“Well,” Proxy rose to her feet, hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her underwear to start pulling them down along with her pants.  “I wouldn't say no.”

 

“Mm.”  Sparks pressed close, dragging her hand along Proxy’s jawline.  “Remind me who is lucky one?”  She dropped to her knees, her legs thankful for the chance to stop standing.  She did her bit in getting Proxy's clothes out of the way before using both hands to firmly grab her ass and earn a little sigh out of her.  Sparks glanced up at her briefly but wasted no time in burying her face between her legs.

 

The sudden start made Proxy draw a sharp breath, eventually letting it out in a soft moan.  Sparks dug her nails into Proxy's flesh as she aggressively ate her out. Proxy wasn't the only one who had learned about weak spots over their series of flings.  Sparks paid close attention to her ragged breathing, letting her gasps and huffs dictate the movements of her mouth to work her up with meticulous skill. Her tongue alternated between quick flicks and drawn out strokes, her lips helping to tease her clit that had already been engorged from her head start.  

 

Proxy’s steamy breaths were interrupted by a quiet whimper.  “ _Sparks, fuck_ , _I’m_ -”

 

Footsteps from somewhere nearby made them both freeze.  They weren’t immediately outside the door but they were close enough to strike terror into their hearts.  Proxy had brought both of her hands up to cover her mouth, her eyes tightly shut as she concentrated all of her efforts on keeping quiet.

 

Sparks couldn’t suppress her devious urges.  She put her mouth back to work as soon as the initial hit of fear faded.  Proxy breathed heavily through her nose as her legs quaked, her eyes opening to look down at Sparks in a plea for mercy that she wasn’t willing to provide.  The sounds she’d desperately trapped within her were just loud enough for Sparks to hear.  It was music to her ears and she wanted more.  Every last twitch and whine fed Sparks’ ego.  She savored the raw control that came with making her squirm just as much as the taste filling her mouth, if not more.  Proxy’s hips bucked but Sparks held her firmly in place, determined to keep her subjected to her torment on her terms until the very end.  

 

Within seconds Proxy became undone, flooding Sparks’ senses as spasms rocked her body.  A moan that was more than loud enough to land them in trouble if danger still lurked beyond the door escaped her.  She didn’t seem to care, far too preoccupied with being overwhelmed to remember their perilous position.  Sparks pulled away to look up at her with a conceited grin, her face smeared with saliva and slick.  Proxy’s eyes met hers as she quivered in silence.  Her shaky breathing kept her from forming words until she was able to catch up to herself.  “Twit,” she finally managed to huff.

 

Sparks tsked as she stood, pulling up Proxy’s clothes with her.  “That is not very nice.”

 

Proxy took over to properly get them into place and rebutton her fly.  “If we get caught it’s your fault.”

 

Sparks nonchalantly tore some pieces of paper towel off a roll that sat on one of the shelves to wipe her face dry.  “Worth it, though?” she asked as she handed one over to Proxy.

 

She took it and cleaned herself up, her cheeks still blotched with patches of deep red.  “... Yeah.”


End file.
